Little Loki
by awesomerthanyou555
Summary: Loki has been turned into a 4 year old. Having no choice, Thor turns to Jane and Darcy. But they have the tiny problem with a baby God of Mischief...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first time writing about a 4 year old. I do not have a good referance of their behaviour, unlike my previous fanfic. Just a 3 year old cousin. (Close enough.)**

Darcy was sleeping in Jane and her little apartment. It was evening. The rain pounded heavily on the glass window. Just then, a loud thunder sound raged across the city and awoke Darcy. She let out a loud shriek and rubbed her eyes.

" What's that, huh? Thor?" She asked to herself.

Just then, and even louder shriek erupted from hr mouth. She turned towards the now half broken door.

" Yes, Lady Darcy, it is I, Thor of Asgard." Thor yelled. She stared at him in shock. The Norse God had just entered and knocked down the door as if it was another Asgardian cultre.

" Is Lady Jane here? I wish to deliver some news." Thor asked, looking around for Jane.

Darcy shook her head. " Nope, she's out. Working on some sciency thing." She said simply. " Have a seat, what's that little green thing?"

She pointed at the Mjolnir sized green ball in Thor's arms. It seemed to be alive and breathing. Definately not good if it was something of Thor's.

" I believe you have heard of my younger brother Loki, right?" Thor asked calmly. Darcy nodded. Who didn't know the one that tried to destroy us? She thought to herself.

" He has been turned into a little four-year old. Thanos, the leader of the Chitauri, have been very angry with brother for not retrieving the Tesseract. " Thor explained further.

Darcy took a deep breath. All she wanted at first was to have a proper job, and she got one, as an intern with Jane, and now upgraded to helping S.H.I.E.L.D. make sure none of the paparazzi got to close to the Avengers or their projects. She was like a security guard dressed as the Avengers' biggest fan, and with her precious taser. She was close to Jane, proper house, stuff. Who knew that before that, an extremely hot Norse God would come crashing from the sky and go out with her best friend? Her life was confusing, alright.

" Yes, so, what does this concern Jane?" She asked Thor, poking the green item on the back. It shook a bit.

" Father wanted to punish Loki severely, but since he is in this form, it is not safe to hurt him. It would be too much for a four year old. So, we could not place him in Asgard. We need your help to take care of baby Loki until we have discovered how to transform him to his former self. " Thor further explained.

Darcy nearly fainted at this. Take care of a tiny little baby? No, taking care of a tiny little trickster that tried to kill half the land. She had to consider the thought for a while. Thor was so closse to Jane, and he definately needed some help.

Just then, the younger Loki opened his eyes from his little bundle and pushed the cloth away, only revealing his cute little face.

Darcy could see the little smile on his face and the two, big green eyes shining brightly. Loki looked around and pointed at the door.

"Dow bwoken" He muttered. He sent a flash of bright red sparkles, and instantly, the door fixed itself. Darcy let out a little_ aww..._

" Alright, I'll take the little Loki." She said and cradled the little ball of green.

" Thank you, Lady Darcy. We really appreciate your help." Thor said, rubbing Loki's jet black hair.

The door opened again. This time, Jane walked in. " Hello, Darcy, Thor... Wait? Thor?" She exclaimed, running up to hug him. " I missed you so much! What are you here for?"

Thor briefly explained whatever he told Darcy. Then, he talked about a small part of Loki's past and present.

The little Loki just laid on Darcy's lap, fiddling with the toy turtle Darcy just picked up from the sofa.

" It's quite late now, why don't you stay the night?" Jane suggested. Thor agreed.

Thor carried Loki into a smaller chair. He was going to spend the night on the sofa. The apartment didn't have guest rooms.

" Night," Darcy called out. There was a little green sparkle before she switched off the light, and Thor and Loki changed into more comfortable clothes.

_Little Loki is the cutest. I should have taken a picture of him and that turtle. I'm glad I said yes. _Darcy thought to herself._ And his magic..._ Darcy smiled. She would have a long day tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the lovely reviews, I made sure to update today. **

Loki had a very fun time that night. He ran about, playing with the Midgardian items he had never seen before. His favourites were the green crayon and soap. He hugged the turtle while runnign around, poking things he was sure he shouldn't even look at. Once he was done with everything, he walked to the kitchen table where he left the crayon. He had no idea what h was doing. He bounced over to Mjolnir on the living room table and drew a happy face on it.

_Wierd, _Loki thought. _If only Thor can pick it up, why can I draw on it? _

Just then, he heard some footsteps coming from the hallway.

" Loki? Are you awake?" Darcy's voice echoed. Loki jumped. He was sure everyone in this house was asleep. He needed an excuse to say why he's out of bed at 5 a.m. in the morning. Well, he was the god of Mischief and Lies.

Suddenly, he remembered thatt he was not hugging the turtle, but it was beside Mjolnir when he put it down to draw on Thor's beloved hammer. He walked away a few steps.

" Turtle." He lied. Darcy looked at Loki's eyes again. They looked like he poured glitter all over it. They sparkled brightly even without any sign of light nearby.

Darcy walked to the table and picked up the turtle. She handed it back to Loki that ran back to the chair happily. He squeezed the turtle. He liked it a lot. Many of the Midgardian items did not move or hurt much, unlike some of the Asgardian items that had very sharp ends.

The turtle squeaked. Loki's lips curled into a hgge smile. He liked that sound. It was as if the turtle was alive, not that he knew it wasn't. He was very curious. The turtles on Asgard didn't keep staying in one place obediantly. They moved around and hid in shells. They did not, however, squeaked.

Pressing the soft, green shell, it let out another loud squeak. He giggled. This amused him. Loki non-stop pressed the turtle's shell, and it squeaked so many times that it got even louder than the sound of Thor's loud snoring, which was saying something.

Soon, the squeaking got so loud that Jane and Darcy walked to the living room to see a (still) very amused Loki playing with the turtle.

They had to admit, as much as annoying it was, the happiness on what was a younger Loki's face was extremely adorable.

They watched Loki so engrossed in the turtle for the next half an hour until Darcy decided to open he windows and let some fresh air in. The sun was rising. It was one of the nicest sunrise she had seen in her whole life. Maybe it was because she normally slept until afternoon...

A greenish-blue butterfly flew through the window and landed on the tip of Loki's nose. His eyes crossed as his attention drew to the little butterfly.

" Buwafwee" Loki said. He held up a finger and stroked the butterfly. He smiled even wider. His finger turned green, like the Hulk. Jane shook Thor on his shoulder. He needed to know that his de-aged brother was glowing green.

" Thor, Thor!" Darcy screamed in his ear. Thor woke up with a slight jerk. " Loki is turning green!" She whispered. Jane gestured over to Loki, who was getting more and more crossed eye.

" Oh, that just means he is performing some magic. Ever since we were young, brother has been very talented in magic and reading." Thor said. He glanced to his brother.

The three were shocked. Loki ha turned the butterfly into what was like the size of a table now.

He slowly climbed up to the butterfly's back. He summoned the toy turtle to his side and clutched it in one arm.

" Fwy!" Loki commanded the now overgrown butterfly. It soared ouut of the window. They could hear Loki's loud giggles and the screams of the people that saw the four year old on a huge butterfly.

" Loki! Come back this instant!" Thor yelled. Grabbing Mjolnir from the table, he spun it around multiple times and sped off after Loki.

Darcy and Jane just exchanged very startled looks.

" Should we do something?" Jane suggested. Darcy let out a laugh.

" Do something? This is going on Facebook!" Darcy said inbetween laughter. She got out her phone and recorded Thor screaming at his little brother on the butterfly to get back in.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor was absolutely mad with Loki. Just before that, he had flew out of the window on an overgrown butterfly. Right now, Thor just noticed a silly little face scribbled in green all over his precious Mjolnir. It distracted him so much that his flying got slower and it was harder to catch up with Loki.

Jane and Darcy could see a little green dot sparkling right in front of the now rised sun. He was headed towards the Stark Tower.

" Well, you have to do something now, Loki's headed towards Stark Tower! If they see or hear him, I'm really sure Thor could say goodbye to his brother for the next few years!" Jane exclaimed. She nudged Darcy on the arm.

" Why me?" Darcy grumbled, pulling her bag from her shoulders. She walked out of the apartment. Jane watched as her assiatant ran along the busy streets of New York. Thor was now further away, and so was Loki.

Darcy squeezed through the people. She didn't get why did she have to travel by foot. Her mind was telling her not to take a taxi, even though it would be so much faster. Without even realizing it, she ran into the Towers' door. Pepper was holding it with a verry calm look. Most people would be surprised to see her charge in.

"Jarvis said you'd be coming. What for? Is it about that butterfly and Thor?" Pepper asked. Darcy nodded, too out of breath to say one word. She breathed heavily before saying something in one breath. "Thor... Then that guy on the butterfly.. magic.. I NEED TO RETURN THAT PERSON AND BUTTERFLY TO THOR, ALRIGHT!" Darcy suddenly yelled.

They could hear soft footsteps right after that scream. Then came a loud squeaking noise. Then a 'PUT ME DOWN NOW!' Next came a childish giggle and a loud yelp from Pepper.

The younger Loki hopped down the stairs step by step, a green-blue butterfly perched on his dark hair, and the squeaking turtle still in one hand. The other hand was raised and holding Tony Stark up in the air, and no matter how much he struggled, Loki wouldn't let him down.

Loki's eyes lit up. He dropped Tony head first down the steps. He secured the butterfly and turtle.

" DUCKIE! DUCKIE!" He screamed. Loki launched himself onto the empty spot next to Darcy. The turtle squeaked once more.

Suddenly, the four of them heard another loud thud. Thor had landed in front of the building.

Loki jumped off the sofa again. " Bwada!" He exclaimed. This time, instead of just a hug, he used some magic to push himself up. He landed right on top of Thor's face, causing the whole place to panic.

" Did that little fleabag just call Thor 'brother?'" Tony asked. Darcy picked up the turtle and nodded.

"Doesn't that mean?..." Pepper stopped. " DIRECTOR FURY!" She yelled.

Loki understood the threat in that sentence and immediatly turned the butterfly to a huger size. He climbed up. " Duckie. Bwada. Fwy." Loki said in his high pitched voice. As they heard a faint trace of Fury's voice, they had no choice but to ride the giant butterfly with Loki. They needed to save the four year old. Just as Fury emerged from the lift, the butterfly took off. Darcy could hear Tony's voice. He was explaining what just happened.

"Loki, did you draw the face on Mjolnir?" Thor asked. Loki nodded excitedly. Then, he swerved the butterfly up.

" Where are we going?It's too high!" Darcy yelled. The butterfly turned even bigger, and it was even more graceful than it was. Loki snapped his finger. They could breathe even at the height.

" Awsgawd!" Loki exclaimed. He pointed towards the moon.

" No, Loki! That is not Asgard! Turn back!" Darcy screamed, holding his arms. Loki shook his head. He smiled. The turtle still laid next to him. It was charmed not to leave his side, it would float along him.

Soon, the butterfly shrinked and they landed on the rocky surface of the moon.

" BROTHER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE JUST BROUGHT US TO THE MIDGARDIAN SATALLITE! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?!" Thor yelled at his brother. Darcy swore that Jane, who was thousnads of miles away now, could hear that scream.

Loki blinked a bit. He unattached the butterfly and made it grow again. With one big clap, he disappered, to goodness knows where. Thor screamed so loudly for his brother that anyone in Asgard could hear him.

Darcy got onto the butterfly. " Come along, Thor. This is our only way back. " She said. _Tell me agan, Jane. Why me?_ She thought.

Thor got onto the butterfly's back and they got prepared to leave the moon. It was a nice trip, but she preffered Earth.

" Fly." She commanded the butterfly. It once again spread it's wings.

" Loki is such a mischevious little trickster, even at this young, tender age. I wonder how I reacted to him when I ws that age back then." Thor said. Just before they left, Darcy picked up a bunch of moon rock and kept it saftely in her pocket. She took a picture of the moon. This was really something Facebook worth.

**A/N: Hello! I really like how this story is turning out. Thank you for the awesome positive reviews, follows and likes! ( My email is spammed with love.)**


End file.
